convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln Campbell
Lincoln Campbell is a character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.] and made his debut in Welcome to the Falls. Canon Lincoln is a recurring character from the series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is one of the many Inhumans, a race of genetically altered humans by the hands of the extraterrestrial race known as the Kree. With the ability to manipulate electricity, he becomes romantically involved with one of the protagonists, Daisy Johnson, and becomes recruited into the organization of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Secret Warriors. Pre-Convergence It is known that the events of the Murder Game is set shortly after the events of the third season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., where Lincoln had, during this time, been working alongside his love interest, Daisy Johnson, before sacrificing himself to save the world. However, instead of dying like he had expected, he would wake up within Gravity Falls, inexplicably enough. Plot Involvement Welcome to the Falls In the beginning, Lincoln introduced himself to Maxine Caulfield, the Winchester brothers, Tommy Merlyn, and a number of others, becoming allies with them rather quickly. In the second chapter, he had an encounter with the hand witch and helped to heal Junko Enoshima, an enigmatic figure whom he and the group he traveled with would meet, and transport her to the nearby hospital. He would be the only investigator to suspect Roman Torchwick outwardly, though he would be fooled along with the others, up to the point they investigated him. In order to swing the vote Roman's way when its clear Roman had a chance to talk his way out, he reveals his Investigator role in desperation and Roman's guilt. In the fourth chapter due to this sacrifice, he and Tommy Merlyn are murdered by one of the Traitors. This leaves the party with no more Investigators, as the prior two were killed by Roman's schemes earlier. During the climactic battle, he, Tommy, and the other Survivors within the afterlife contributed to the fight against Bill Cipher. Chillin' in Columbia Sometime after joining the Coalition, Lincoln is seen taking a nap at headquarters, before seeming to be caught in a strange warp that would transport him to Columbia, where he would run into Junko Enoshima, whom he recognized from the events of Welcome to the Falls. Unbeknownst to him, however, the Junko he encountered was from before her time traveling adventures started, and thus, Junko did not recognize him. After talking with Junko for a brief while, and gathering some medical supplies for the Coalition, figuring he may as well make good use of his time in Columbia, he returns to headquarters, none the wiser. Epilogue(s) Welcome to the Falls After the defeat of Bill Cipher, he, along with the others who had been murdered over the course of the event, would manage to be resurrected. When the Coalition would appear to handle the aftermath of the situation upon being summoned by Mom Lalonde, Tommy and Lincoln would decide to join, both of them musing that back on their home worlds, they were considered dead, so they may as well make what they can of their new lives by contributing to the safety of the multiverse. Character Relationships * Sam and Dean Winchester - The protagonists of Supernatural who also debuted in Welcome to the Falls. The two of them worked as allies over the course of the event, before Lincoln would meet his untimely death halfway through. * Tommy Merlyn - A character from Arrow who made his debut in Welcome to the Falls. As fellow Investigators, they covertly worked together to attempt to uncover and expose the Traitors in the event. Trivia * Most of his past is left unknown, making him remaining as one of the more mysterious characters within his canon. * Even though he has no relation to Tommy Merlyn, the two of them being from different canons, the two of them are considered a duo. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Coalition Category:Chillin' in Columbia Category:A Wish Through Time Category:Marvel characters